Companies, organizations and civilian/military government entities often have electronic data repositories for storage of critical and/or sensitive data. The data repositories can be static storage facilities for archiving data in storage devices, or dynamic storage facilities that provide for the electronic transfer of data into and out of data storage devices. In either case, the data storage devices are typically maintained in a physical location that is secured utilizing one or more conventional “secure facility” systems such as locked rooms/buildings, security checks for personnel having authorized access to the secure facility, alarm systems, etc. However, if access is gained to the secure facility, it is often easy to physically remove or steal the data storage devices maintained in the secure facility. Given the current state-of-the-art in data storage device capacity, it is conceivable that one individual can walk off with large amounts of critical and/or sensitive data in a coat pocket. Once in possession of these data storage devices, the thief can access the secret or confidential data thereon at his leisure using his own processing equipment. Even if the stored confidential data is encrypted for security, most (if not all) encryption routines can be “cracked” given enough time and sufficient computing power.
In addition to physical theft, there has been a proliferation of cyber-crime or hacking perpetrated by unauthorized personnel or criminals. Thus, it is also desirable to increase measures that prevent electronic data access (to include data extraction or copying) by unauthorized individuals. Most methods that protect against unauthorized electronic data extraction/copying rely on combinations of encryption algorithms and/or password protection. Even if the stored confidential data is encrypted for security, most (if not all) encryption routines can be “cracked” given enough time and sufficient computing power. In addition to encryption, the advent of the internet and use of internet protocol (IP) based digital transactions has spawned protection methods that use IP-based authentication (i.e., tracing and evaluation of the originating IP address). However, many “hacking events” have demonstrated the ease with which unauthorized users can penetrate a variety of existing sophisticated data processing and storage protection systems. Indeed, stories of stolen credit card number lists, as well as break-in and manipulation of commercial, industrial and defense data centers, have become almost routine in the news.
Finally, data repositories could be the target of deliberate data destruction events (e.g., terrorists attacking a data center, criminals trying to erase data or blow up a data center containing incriminating evidence, or foreign enemies trying to disrupt U.S. military activities by destroying data repositories). Accordingly, it is desirable to prevent deliberate data destruction attempts. At a minimum, it is desirable to provide systems/methods that complicate data destruction attempts. If such prevention and/or complication efforts are successful, future attempts at data disruption or destruction will be prevented and discouraged as individuals or organizations contemplating such activities would know that their attempts to destroy meaningful data will be doomed to failure.